Sena's Regret
by SpiritedObsession
Summary: Sena gets in a whole lot of trouble. if i tell you more than that it'll spoil the whole story. so yeah.    '  it's my first fan fic, i do like reviews. so pitch in. Rated T for Hiruma. Yeah..you understand. oh and there's some japanese.
1. Chapter 1

Sena was looking forward to this game. He had finally completed the Devil Bat Ghost and they were playing against the Oujou Knights, too. His very bad week was about to begin. It all started with three fights.

The first: Mamori got mad at Sena for getting into yet another fight that clearly wasn't his fault. Bullies just seem to target him, what's he supposed to do? Wish them away? Not hardly. Due to his attitude Mamori got even more mad and told Sena never to hang around the football club again (she is STILL clueless about him really being Eyeshield 21) and if he did, she would _never_ forgive him. It also didn't help that she had become a diehard fan of the Devil Bats; even worse, they had lost a game by one point that day; her birthday. Mamori was also stressed out by exams and her newfound crush on Himura: the quarterback. Sena and Mamori ended up ignoring each other; completely harsh and indifferent to one another.

The second: A week later and it was Suzuna's and Sena's first anniversary of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Mamori was _still_ not speaking to Sena. Taki, a day earlier, spoke to Sena. "Ahaha, Sena, take care of my sister. Don't break her heart, kaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" And he swirled away. Sena smiled. "Of course, Taki-san, arigatogozaimasu!" Sena bowed low. Taki, now further away, grinned. Sena had taken Suzuna to the place they first met, the football field, and he asked her to dance. Though there was no music they had plenty of fun laughing at Sena's clumsiness. Later he took her to a restaurant…that's where it all went wrong. Sena could only talk about football: about the upcoming game against Oujou. Then he couldn't stop talking about Shin and the past. His past. _Him_. Not them or her, but himself. Finally she snapped. "Sena-kun!" "Yes…?" "Could…we…you know…change the subject please?" "Yeah, sure, of course. Watcha wanna talk about, Suzuna?" "Well, you know…us." "Us? Umm…okay. Do you remember that one time…" Suzuna did not like this. He was talking about himself and humiliating her at the same time. She yelled at him. That began a full-on fight. They were still arguing when they left the building. He tried to apologize by giving her the flowers he was hiding, but that failed miserably. She threw the bouquet at him and stomped off; yelling behind her shoulder, "Don't talk to me until I call you!" Sena stood there, dumbfounded. He was wet, covered in petals, and feeling miserable. He walked back slowly to his house.

The third and worst fight occurred with his team. It was a day before the game. Hiruma had noticed Sena's lack of attention and spirit. "Sena, ya damn secretary, I don't want someone in the game who doesn't want to win." Sena was ticked. Calling Hiruma names and saying to run them better and that it was Hiruma's fault they lost. Hiruma retorted by saying that Sena would never win against Shin anyway, so it doesn't matter if he goes to the Oujou game or not. Hiruma also called him weak and short. Hiruma also mentioned how, no wonder, the girls were mad at him and how his parents were mad at him for his recent carelessness in his studies. Sena tried to punch Hiruma, but Sena missed and Hiruma smiled evilly. "You don't belong in American football. It was a mistake recruiting you." Sena said that if it weren't for him, Hiruma would have graduated high school with only a two-man team. That's when the other teammates got involved. They told Sena to stop being so arrogant and that it was everyone who made it possible, not just him. Sena was so mad that he threw down his helmet (luckily, Mamori wasn't there, still it made Hiruma and the others that much angrier) and said, "You guys don't need me then! Go win against Oujou by your fricken' selves! As far as I'm concerned, Eyeshield 21, NEVER EXISTED! I QUIT!" He ran off the field and back into the clubhouse threw his football equipment in the "dirty" bin and picked up a black marker on the football-field-table and crossed out his name on his cubby. He had his school uniform on already and threw his school bag over his shoulder and walked out, fuming. He was on his way home when the unthinkable happened: Suzuna called. He pushed the "end" option and his phone silenced immediately. He pocketed it again. Mamori then called. He sighed and answered. "Hello?" "Sena…I wanted to apologize." "Yeah, you should, Mamori-nee-chan." Mamori was appalled. "Sena! What's the matter with you?" "Sorry…I'm a little wound-tight right now: I just quit as the secretary." _And as Eyeshield,_ he thought, glumly. "Well! It's about time! You don't fit with that crowd, Sena." _"You don't belong in American football. It was a mistake recruiting you."_ Sena was set off and shouted, "Thanks a lot, Mamori-nee-chan! Make me feel like a worthless-good-for-nothing! Because that's what I am isn't it? Whatever! I don't care! BYE!" And he hung up. A bit of walking cleared his head. Not long after he sent a message to Suzuna:

_Suzuna, sorry about what happened on our Anniversary. I should've been more sensitive to your feelings, I'm sorry. Forgive me, sweetie? __ I know I should've waited for you, but then, it's the one who caused the problem who should apologize. I miss you, Suzu __._ _Want to meet me? I'll be waiting at the restaurant. Hope to see you there._

_Sena_

He felt a lot better and decided to try apologizing to Mamori. He knew she didn't deserve to be snapped at like that when she was just trying to look out for him.

_Gomenasai, Mamori-nee-chan, you didn't deserve that. I'm going to go back to the clubhouse and rejoin. I really do love football too much. I can't be away from it or I feel like I've ripped something out…You don't need to worry so much about me, nee-chan __, there's something I wanna tell you. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow at the game. _

Again, that feeling: it was like a burden lifting off his shoulders. He smiled: relief flooding his features. He tried calling Himura and the others, but they wouldn't answer. He ran as fast as he could back to the school.

A little while later…a truck's brakes would never make it in time and a young teenager was involved in an unfortunate accident only a couple of blocks from his destination: from what he held dear. A boy thought, _I'll never get those blocks back; I'll never be able to take back what I said. I'm so sorry…minna."_ With his phone in his hand, he closed his eyes, far from content.

The football team heard the squealing of tires, the wailing of brakes, the sounds of glass breaking, and the sound of contact to an object. All of clubs who heard ran out of the school and to the scene. A truck was on its side, a fire starting, blood spatters on the sidewalk from the people in the truck, a small fire starting, broken glass everywhere, and a pool of blood forming from a body, not visible to the crowd gathering. An ominous feeling settled over the football players and a chill ran up their spines: a feeling of regret; of grieving, passed through them all. Someone from the soccer club called an ambulance. In the dark night, the flashing red of the ambulance and the sirens were all that could be heard. Everyone grew anxious to see whom the victim was, and yet, didn't want to know. The ambulance arrived and they removed the people from the trucks, put them on stretchers, put on neck braces, and loaded them into the ambulance. It took quite a bit of effort to move the truck out of the way. The accident occurred on a crosswalk. The two sidewalks were blocked with the truck and the victim on the other side, a turn for oncoming cars to take, if they needed to go that way. The people from the ambulance made room and shouts were heard. "He needs serious medical attention, ASAP! Get the oxygen mask ready!" They all hurried. Then the stretcher came from behind the wall and gasps of horror to those who could see it first. "He's from our school!" and "Oh my goodness!" were repeated. Then, the football players could see him. Minor burns, dirt and blood covered him. The football players' eyes went wide as they slowly recognized the short, spiky-haired American football player. Kurita and Monta started crying. Hiruma and the others were in shock. They couldn't believe it; no one could.

It was Sena Kobayakawa.


	2. Chapter 2

teenager woke in a white room with an IV sticking out of his left arm, and of course to the beeping noise on the pulse reader. The teenager noticed his body was heavily bandaged: his ribs and head especially, also that his left leg was propped up by some mechanism on the ceiling.

He groaned with a slight move of his body. When the room wasn't blurry anymore, the teen saw a bunch of flowers and "Get Well" balloons.

He vaguely realized that he had been sleeping for a long time. But how long? He didn't know. His memory was a bit foggy as well, yet he knew there was something important he hadn't done.

His senses being slowed with the anesthetic and all, it took him a bit of time to become aware of the girl whose head was on the edge of the hospital bed; sleeping. The teen wondered why she was there…who she was. She looked familiar, but that's all the teen understood. The teen grew drowsy again and fell asleep. When he woke, the girl was gone.

"Where am I…?"

He heard a voice and looked towards the door. A nurse noticed his awakening and was calling for a doctor. This confused the boy. Why would you call a doctor if someone woke up? Don't you only call a doctor when a patient's pulse is slowing?

"Doctor! His pulse…!"

The boy then realized that the nurse hadn't seen him wake up, but had noticed his pulse weaken. Why was his pulse weakening? The boy wondered. Hadn't he woken up?

"Sensei…where…am I…?"

The boy desperately tried to ask. However…no sound came from his lips. He also discovered that he was _watching_ this, not living it, but _watching_ it.

It's said that this experience can happen to a patient in a coma, but it's very uncommon. The teen read his name on the clipboard attached to his hospital bed. Sena Kobayakawa, it read.

The heart monitor beeped in the normal pattern, indicating that his life had been saved.

"Sensei, this boy has been in the ICU since he was admitted here two weeks ago. And he only has these 'seizures' every three to five days...I think we can move him," A nurse said.

"No, we'll leave him there. His rate of going from stable to critical in a matter of hours is a problem, and what's worse is that it keeps occurring. He stays there, Christina."

"Yes, sir."

Sena couldn't believe it. He'd been unconscious for two weeks? Sena's "ghost" walked back to his body in the bed and wondered how to get out of this creepy experience. Falling asleep was the best he could come up with, so that's what he did. Sena willed himself to wake up: in his _real_ body that is. He didn't like being so helpless. But, as fate would have it, Sena woke up as his "ghost" again.

Ghost Sena saw a tall, built man, wearing a white and blue uniform. The uniform read: Ojo White Knights. The man was rather good-looking and had dark hair. From what little Sena remembered this man was Seijuro Shin, ace linebacker for the Ojo Knights football team.

"Eyeshield 21. You look quite pitiful like this. I'd hoped we would meet again, but it seems due to an unforeseen accident, you missed the game and the Devil Bats forfeited. Not necessary, but, they did. The doctors say it's a miracle you're alive, and that it's doubtful you'll ever run again: such a shame, losing that much talent. I do hope you make a good recovery, however. Well…I guess…goodbye." And with that the man left.

Sena was confused. Who was Eyeshield 21? Wrong room, Ghost Sena supposed. Ghost Sena fell back asleep and hoped that next time, he really would wake up as himself; whole.

**A/N: OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! *grovels to all readers***

**i know it has been 2 years-*winces*-and i KNOW it's short...but chapter 3 WILL be out quicker i PROMISE. i left a bunch of you guys hanging-don't kill meeee T.T-and i am SOOO sorry for that. so if you guys haven't given up on me-this is to all you readers for stickin to me even tho i went on hiatus for so long. **

**please enjoy! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO THE RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

Ghost Sena woke again.

"_Honestly, body of mine, let me wake up already._"

So, that being that he didn't know quite what to do all day. He eventually decided he'd go exploring. Might as well, he figured. He didn't know when he was gonna wake up anyway. Throughout the morning Ghost Sena was bored, however…that was until a tall-ish man with spiky blonde hair and a very demonic-looking grin on his face showed up. Ghost Sena immediately got a sense of déjà vu from the man, although he couldn't remember him—his body wanted to run away screaming.

The man stopped at the reception desk and asked where he could find—no that couldn't be right, Ghost Sena denied.

"_But if it is…I really do know him!_"

Hiruma thanked the lady and went off on his way to find the room. Little did he know that a "ghost" was tailing him; the same ghost of the boy he was visiting. Hiruma walked through the door and entered the room. The IVs and bandages bothered him, and he would never admit it, but he really was worried about Sena.

"Sena…you should've been back home by then…what were you doing there?" Hiruma asked himself more than to Sena. "Did you forget something? If you had…you shoulda just waited till the mornin'. But instead ya got yerself into this mess and even missed the game. You need to wake up so I can punch ya! Ya idiot…"

Ghost Sena didn't know what to make of this. Game? What game? He didn't remember being in any sports. Then again…he didn't remember much of anything either. Ghost Sena wished he could answer.

Suddenly, Sena felt a pulling sensation. He was being drawn back towards his body. This frightened him seeing as how he had never been so violently returned. Ghost Sena disappeared.

Hiruma heard the monitors beeping grow louder—stronger. And he saw the miniscule twitch given by the other boy. Hiruma then realized that Sena was slowly waking up. He stood and began talking to Sena, urgency in his voice.

"C'mon, Sena! Get your butt up!"

Sena squeezed his eyes and then they opened: slowly…ever so slowly. His vision eventually cleared and Sena looked, confused, at the man standing to his left.

Memories returned in floods and Sena, helpless to stop them, widened his eyes. He recognized this blonde spiky-haired dude now.

"Hiruma…?"

Hiruma smiled that devilish smile and had to prevent himself from hugging Sena.

"Yeah! That's it! You're finally awake, Sena!"

As Sena gradually caught up with his memories he then realized why exactly he had returned to the school in the first place.

Tears filled his eyes, "I'm so sorry. All of what I said—before—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"Hah! Of course I know that! HAHAHA! You're too wimpy for that!"

"Hey!" Sena protested.

Then they both laughed, friends again. Sena was content now. He knew then that he'd do everything he could to get back in shape and back onto the team. He loved it after all. American football and no one would stop him from recovering that love.

**A/N:**

**So so? Huh huh huh huh? How'd ya like? Andddd well that's probably gonna be the last chapter…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**If any of you have any requests for me to write…just PM me! And I'll get around to doing it! *****Laughs***** **

**Thanks so much to all of you readers who have stuck by me! And those reviews…if you guys didn't leave em…I probably never would have finished this fanfic! THANK-YOU! **

**Love you all~ make sure to check out all my other stories, ne? ;)**

**One last thing…if any characters are OOC…I apologize. It's been a while since I've seen the anime—you understand. **


End file.
